La Secundaria Jasper
by Zero and Xero
Summary: Bienvenidos a la Secundaria Jasper, un nuevo año escolar se acerca con nuevos estudiantes entre ellos el protagonista de esta historia, Humphrey Miller, ¿conocera nuevos amigos?, ¿o tendra enemigos? ¿se enamorara? descubre que le espera en sus dias como estudiante de la Secundaria Jasper
1. Chapter 1

La Secundaria Jasper

Prologo: La Secundaria!

Era otra mañana tranquila de primavera en mi dormitorio, un completo silencio me permitía vagar en mis sueños más profundos, nadando en el vasto universo de mi mente, hasta que la alarma de mi despertador, sonó

-Pero qué?! - Me quejé, mirando el despertador con algo de desprecio, pero al darme cuenta mi corazón dio un brinco al recordar que era mi primer día en la Secundaria Jasper, rápidamente me levante de mi cama y apagando la alarma procedí a mi armario, cogí de allí una camiseta negra con un estampado de los Chicago Bulls junto a unos jeans y unas Vans blancas, de ahí fui al pequeño escritorio al lado de mi cama y tome un lápiz, cuaderno y por si acaso algunas carpetas y seguidamente las guarde en mi mochila de los Chicago Bulls y al verla pensé en que tendría que comprar otra, está ya tenía algunos años conmigo, pero saliendo de mis pensamientos salí de mi habitación para encontrarme con el pasillo del segundo piso de mi casa, me acerque a la alcoba de mis padres pero estaba vacía y exactamente parecía que no estaban allí, algo olía exquisito en la cocina, me encamine directo escaleras abajo y a la cocina y al llegar, mi madre estaba sirviendo en la mesa el desayuno

-Buenos días madre – Hable en un tono elegante, pero bromeando claro esta

-Buenos días hijo mío – Y mi madre siguió en juego, pero levantando el rostro cual mujer elegante, al verla no pude evitar echarme a reír y ella me siguió

-Ya en serio, buenos días mamá – Tranquilamente me acerque para darle un abrazo y ella regresándomelo y los buenos días por igual – Y papá? – Me pareció extraño, él siempre estaba a la hora del desayuno

-Ya fue a trabajar – Me sorprendió sus palabras, pero las dijo de forma tan tranquila – Lo que pasa es que te levantaste a la segunda alarma de tu despertador Humphrey –

-Qué?! No puede ser! Llegare tarde el primer día de clases! – Empecé a comer rápidamente, pero lastimosamente sin disfrutar de aquel manjar, subí las escaleras hasta el baño y me cepille y rocié en mi algo de colonia, nada fuerte claro está no quería darle alergia a alguien en su primer día, tomé mi skate y antes de salir mi madre me detuvo

-No te llevaras ese ataúd con ruedas a la escuela, Humphrey – La mire y tenía esa típica mirada amenazadora y esta decía: " _Si llevas el skate, cuando llegues a casa la cerradura será otra_ " así que decidí dejarla a un lado de la puerta y salí de mi casa, por suerte aún estaban mis amigos allí esperando el bus

-Hola chicos – Tras escuchar esas palabras mis amigos voltearon a verme pero sin levantarse de su sitio

-Que tal Humphrey? – Shakey hablo medio dormido, tenía el codo en su pierna y con la mano descansaba su rostro

-Nada nuevo, amigo – Salty estaba energético por alguna razón y creo saber cuál era, pero aun así parecía que tomó dos litros de café antes de salir de casa

-Aquí defayunamdo – Y mientras tanto Mooch tenía un bizcocho en la boca, le mire dándole una mirada graciosa

-Veo que no ha pasado el bus, que tal si vamos caminando, igualmente en el camino a pie podemos tomar el bus –Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y empezamos a caminar hasta la secundaria, todos hablábamos de que hicimos en las vacaciones, Shakey trato de unirse a un equipo de soccer pero su increíble coordinación mirada-piernas no era lo mejor en este mundo, Mooch se unió a un grupo de nado sincronizado de verano pero no pudimos evitar reírnos de solo imaginarlo en un traje de baño, mientras tanto Salty y yo no cambiamos mucho lo que hicimos desde todos estos veranos pues ambos teníamos desde los cinco años jugando basquetbol

-Hey Humphrey recuerdas cuando entramos al equipo de la ciudad? – Salty me hizo recordar aquel genial verano, teníamos ocho años y jugábamos en el equipo del vecindario, ya saben jugar contra otros vecindarios y así, bueno resulta que en una final estaban los entrenadores del equipo de la ciudad y aunque no ganamos esa vez el entrenador de entre todos nos escogió a nosotros dos por "nuestra habilidad y persistencia" dijo así y aceptamos ansiosos de jugar con su equipo

-Buenas memorias, ya quiero entrar al equipo de la secundaria –

-Pues no tardaremos mucho, mira allí esta – Todos vimos ansiosos e impacientes a la Secundaria Jasper, era enorme y su fachada era de color blanco y justo en la entrada estaba un arco que decía Secundaria Jasper y en medio de esas palabras en escudo que son dos rostros de lobos uno mirando hacia la izquierda y el otro a la derecha – Vamos entremos ya! – Salty echó a correr junto a los demás tras de él, yo decidí quedarme y dije para mí mismo

-Ya llego el momento, no puedo esperar! – Corrí tras mis amigos, finalmente cruzando aquel arco llenándome de felicidad y de intriga, pues no podría saber que me depararía en la secundaria

* * *

Bueno chicos esto es el prologo, quiero decirles que se me han ocurrido ideas para fics, pero siento que con este tengo mas esperanzas, asi que, deseadme suerte y diganme que les parece, nos vemos pronto!


	2. Chapter 2

La Secundaria Jasper

Capítulo 1: Primer día de clases y Primeros problemas

Seguí corriendo en camino dentro del lugar, tras unos minutos logre llegar a la entrada, recuperando el aliento dije para mí mismo – Vaya, que campus más grande – tras recomponerme crucé las puertas para encontrarme con mis amigos viendo estupefactos el establecimiento, era enorme, tenía dos pisos , el primero constaba de algunos salones y la mayor parte de los casilleros, después de una larga caminata por el extenso pasillo en el centro había un cruce en cruz, que daba a otros tres pasillos, por suerte nuestros casilleros se encontraban en el segundo piso, este se centraba en la mayor parte de aulas y laboratorios al igual que la parte restante de los casilleros, Salty, Shakey y Mooch se separaron de mi lado encontrándolos antes que yo, así que decidí continuar por mí mismo, finalmente logre llegar a mi casillero, estaba al lado de un salón de clase y decidí ver mi horario – Ja, ¡qué suerte tengo hoy! – Al verlo la primera clase era justamente en el aula a mi lado siendo química, no me pareció tan mal, así que sonreí un poco, decidí abrir el casillero y guardar las carpetas – ¿Pero qué?... – Decidí ver dentro de mi mochila y era un envase con algo del desayuno de esta mañana, con una nota de mamá que decía: " _disfruta del desayuno_ " con una carita feliz dibujada, me sonreí un poco pero antes de que los demás se dieran cuenta lo guarde allí, vi mi reloj y aún era temprano decidí entra al aula para tomar un asiento y antes de cerrar la puerta me percate que Salty se acercaba a toda velocidad al salón gritando

-¡Eh Humphrey! – Tomando la atención de toda la gente, pero de entre todos alguien tomó por gracia hacerlo tropezar provocando risas en todos los presentes, me acerque para ayudarle y tener algunas palabras con el "cómico" – ¡Hey cuál es tu problema! – El chico paró de reír para verme con seriedad y algo de altanería, este vestía una camiseta negra con sin mangas y esta tenía un diseño de llamas, un jean negro y botas Timberland grises

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes algún problema? – Se acercó con malas intenciones hacia mí, quedándonos frente a frente

Sacudí frente mi rostro mi mano – Vaya que sí, te apesta el aliento de lejos – Dije en tono gracioso ocasionando risas en todos allí, el chico me tomó del cuello de la camiseta y poniendo mi espalda en el casillero haciendo a todos callar

-Nadie se burla de mí, ¿entiendes? ¡Nadie! – Levanto su puño en forma de querer golpearme en el rostro, no podía soltarme de su agarre así que antes que me golpeara moví mi rostro haciendo que golpeara contra el casillero a mi espalda abollándolo un poco, retrocedió algunos pasos tomándose con dolor el puño pero no tardo en reponerse y al tratar de golpearme otra vez el profesor con el que me tocaba le detuvo, llevándolo con el director, todos me miraban con sorpresa y empezaron a aplaudir, no quería llamar tanto la atención de la gente así que opte por entrar al salón seguido por Salty y este seguía sorprendido por mis acciones

-Vaya Humphrey ahora eres el héroe de la secundaria ¡Y en tu primer día! – Nos sentamos juntos en un mesón en la parte de media del salón donde quedaba libre y por la mirada de Salty aún seguía atónito por mis acciones hace un momento

-No quiero llamar la atención y menos la equivocada como la es la de aquel chico puede ser peligroso – Suspire para reposar mi rostro en la mesa, empezamos a hablar de temas sobre básquet, era algo que teníamos en común a excepción de cuál es nuestro equipo favorito, mientras a mí me gustan los Chicago Bull a él los Lakers y algunas veces discutimos por cual es mejor y esas cosas, sin darnos cuenta llegó el profesor al aula y al verme me dijo

-Espero no tener que encontrarle peleando nuevamente con Garth, joven… ¿Humphrey? – Asentí en forma de disculpa y los demás en el aula se me quedaron viendo y escuchaba a los demás diciendo cosas como " _Peleo con Garth y no está herido_?" o también " _Sobrevivió esta vez pero no tendrá tanta suerte a la siguiente"_ \- Pues bien, hola a todos yo soy el profesor Peter Walters y seré de hoy en adelante su profesor de química les guste o no, pero les diré una cosa ustedes pueden ser considerados mis amigos si se comportan, pero si no, ya veremos, pues bueno ya basta de tanta charla y empecemos – El típico primer día, charla pura y dura acerca de normas de seguridad en el laboratorio, en un momento de la clase vi a Salty y estaba casi babeando por curiosidad dirigí mi mirada a donde él lo hacía, al ver era una chica con una cabellera dorada, ojos ámbar que con su simple mirada te puede quemar por dentro, y vestía de manera que cualquier prenda que usase le quedara de maravilla, Salty se percató de mi mirada

-Parece que te gusta lo que ves, ¿no? – Se río entre dientes – Venga, vamos a hablarle – Me tomó por sorpresa sus palabras y justamente lo dijo sonó la campana anunciando el cambio de hora

-¿Así sin más? ¿Hablar de qué? – Dije algo nervioso, nunca en mi vida había hablado con chicas y menos para ligar con ellas

-No importa, a la mayoría de los hombres les dan tanto miedo las chicas bonitas que los pocos que se atreven a hablar con ellas ya tienen ventaja – No parecía muy seguro, no quería quedar en ridículo siendo el primer día, pero Salty notó inseguridad en mi rostro – Venga ya se te ocurrirá algo – Tomé valor y una bocanada de aire, me levante de mi asiento y me quede frente a ella, sonriendo como un tonto

-¿Qué? – Ella parecía algo confundida por mis acciones, y lo único que se me ocurrió decir fue

-¿Qué? _Ya empecé a hacer el ridículo, gracias Salty –_ Pensé este ultima parte, no puedo creer que me haya dejado mover por las palabras "motivadoras" de aquel imbécil

-¿Por qué te has plantado en delante de mí? – Parecía calmada, ahora tenía que hacer mi movida

-¿Eh? Oh, Humm… Porque… quería preguntarte algo ¿Cuál…? ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Mi nerviosismo se notaba a la legua de distancia

-No vas a usarlo nunca, así que te da igual – Su voz permaneció calmada aun con lo que me dijo y tras ello camino hasta la puerta, no sin antes detenerla con mi voz

-¡Espera! Lo he hecho mal, mi intención era ser auténticamente encantador y divertido, ¿Me concedes una segunda oportunidad? – Puse mis manos como si hiciera una súplica y lo único que hizo fue sonreír por mis acciones y dejar el aula escuchando así la risa de Salty – Vaya… - He dicho en derrota, pero Salty se acercó hacia mi poniendo su mano en mi hombro

-Humphrey, no está todo perdido, la has hecho sonreír, seguro que se acordara de ti –

-No, aun puedo arreglarlo, voy a seguirla desde lejos para ver dónde queda su casillero – Le dije triunfal, parecía una buena idea

-Tú mismo, buena suerte amigo – Salió del salón dejándome allí, me apresure en seguirle la pista logrando encontrarla, camine a cierta distancia y al llegar a su casillero un chico, parecía de la banda de aquel patán de Garth, la estaba esperando allí

Ella con ademan de molestia le dijo – Ya le dije que no me interesa –

-Ya, pero tú a él si – Se acercó a ella peligrosamente

-Que se ponga a la fila de espera – Fue a moverlo pero este la tomó de los brazos

-Creo que no, muchacha, Está harto de esperar a que te abras de piernas por propia iniciativa – Decidí acercarme haciéndome notorio, y el al verme escupió lo siguiente – ¡Perro sarnoso! ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo – Sin soltarla de los brazos mirándome directamente

-Buen día para ti también idiota, tengo la impresión de que estas molestando a esta dama – La soltó y se acercó a mí, era el momento no había nadie cerca

-¿Ah sí? ¡Quedaras suplicando piedad! – Alzó sus puños de forma defensiva, yo hice lo mismo, estaba preparado

- _No puedo creerlo, mi primer día y ya estoy buscando problemas_ – Saqué estos pensamientos de mi cabeza y el empezó a intentar conectarme golpes en el rostro pero los evadía o contenía con mis brazos, cuando empezó a cansarse aproveche de golpearle en las costillas y abdomen, el seguía lanzando sus puños hacia mí y eran más fáciles de evadir, ya parecía derrotado pero para terminar de una vez lo tomé de los hombros lanzándolo al suelo, se levantó rápido solo para decirme

-¡Haremos que pagues por esto y recuerda mi nombre!, ¡soy Candu! – Tras esto salió corriendo de allí, deje de encararle para mirar a aquella chica tan hermosa

-Gracias, Ha sido muy noble por tu parte – Ella estaba totalmente agradecida por mis acciones

-¿Estas bien? – Quería sonar preocupado y funcionó, ella sonrió un poco

-Ahora sí, antes has preguntado mi nombre, me llamo Kate –

-Es un placer Kate, yo soy Humphrey – Dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro

-Bien Humphrey, parece que te has ganado tu segunda oportunidad – Se me acerco y me dio un beso en la mejilla, quede pasmado por ese beso, ella río un poco y camino en dirección a las escaleras para ir al segundo piso, mientras tanto en mi rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa mientras levantaba una ceja estaba totalmente impresionado y en problemas


	3. Chapter 3

La Secundaria Jasper

Capítulo 2: Clases y evadiendo problemas

 **Lunes 4/04/2016**

Oí la campana sonar indicando la entrada a los salones, tomé mi horario y decía Matemática – No puede ser – No me gustaba mucho matemática, así que rumbó al salón me reuní con Mooch – Eh Mooch, tienes matemática? – El asintió, al fin y al cabo no iba a ser tan aburrida la clase, llegando al salón entramos y habían dos puestos libres pero separados – _Diablos –_ Pensé, no quería separarme de mi amigo, pero que su puede hacer, sin tomar atención del que está a mi lado me senté sin más, hasta que

-Humphrey? – Esa voz, me quede paralizado un momento

-¡ _Es Kate!_ Hola Kate – Mi voz aun sonaba nerviosa, cuando se me quitara

-Si eres tú, parece que la clase no será aburrida – Me dio una sonrisa cálida, yo le regrese la sonrisa, algo atontado, por supuesto – Oye, sobre lo que ocurrió con Candu, debes perdonarlo por lo que hace

-¿Qué? ¿Perdonarlo? Pero si te estaba acosando – Kate me miró con ojos de súplica, no pude resistir su mirada – ¿Pero al menos dime porque debo perdonarlo? – Estábamos de suerte al estar al fondo del salón, la profesora… como era? A si Myriam Wils, no podía vernos hablar

-Pues es que ellos siguen las ordenes de Garth, porque si no les molesta, yo conozco a Candu desde que éramos niños y él no es malo – Tenia tristeza en sus ojos

-Tal vez tengas razón, pero no significa que le deje si empieza a molestarte o a mis amigos – Ella me abrazo por mis palabras, sabía que nadie es malo por querer, Garth los domina y si es así hay que separarlos… La clase paso rápido y se nos dio las fórmulas de algunas ecuaciones que usaríamos en las siguientes clases, luego siguió informática con el profesor Dave Thomas, hora de almorzar, camine hacia mi casillero guardando mi cosas allí, busque a mis amigos logrando encontrarlos saliendo de un salón los tres

-¡Humphrey! ¿Es verdad que conoces a Kate? – Shakey se me acerco totalmente impresionado, mire a Salty con mirada de "¿¡ _Le dijiste!?_ "

Suspire un poco, ya lo sabía de todas maneras – Si Shakey la conozco, pero no te la voy a presentar, eh – Reí un poco con mi comentario al igual que Salty y Mooch – Venga vamos a almorzar – Dejamos de reír y salimos del lugar, para ver que Garth estaba en la puerta principal esperando a que saliera – No puede ser –

-¿Qué pasa, es por Garth? Dale otra paliza – Mooch me quiso alentar pero me negué

-No Mooch, quiero evitar peleas innecesarias con él – Vimos a un grupo de estudiantes salir, lo suficientemente grande para confundirnos entre ellos – Vengan, salgamos con este grupo – Así lo hicimos, nos confundimos entre todos logrando salir fuera de la vista de Garth y sus amigos, ya al estar fuera de su alcance empezamos a bromear

Shakey sin parar de reír articulaba – ¡Like a Assassin! – Todos empezamos a reír, pues nos gustaba la saga de Assassin's Creed

-¡Realmente no pensé que funcionaria! – Dije a todos, seguía sorprendido por esto

-¡Que pasa Humphrey, más confianza! ¿Qué pensabas? ¡¿Que tantas horas jugando no servían de nada?! – Mooch me tomó del hombro mientras lo decía, paramos de reír y entramos a un Mc Donalds, tras algunos minutos de charla y terminar nuestra comida nos dirigimos de nuevo a la secundaria, pero Garth ya no estaba

-Parece que se cansó de esperar, le burlamos – Shakey dijo con total confianza, caminamos hasta nuestros casilleros

-Bueno mi siguiente clase es … -

-Física – Dijimos todos al mismo tiempo

-Vaya una clase que tenemos todos juntos y es la última – Íbamos nosotros cuatro caminando, hablando de diferentes temas hasta llegar al salón, no había casi nadie solo dos personas al fondo del salón, les restamos importancia y empezamos a bromear y contar chistes sin césar, hasta que llegó el profesor y el resto de estudiantes, entre ellos Kate que me dio una sonrisa al verme y yo se la regrese, pero estaba con una amiga así que opte por no interrumpirla

-Buenas tardes, mi nombre es William Fitzgerald y soy su profesor de Física, esta puede no ser la materia favorita de muchos pero como dijo alguna vez Albert Einstein: " _Una persona que nunca ha cometido un error nunca intenta de nuevo" ¿_ y que nos quiere decir esta frase? Que nunca teman a equivocarse, pues de los errores se llega al éxito, no lo olviden chicos y chicas – La clase continuo y de lo único que hablo fue de Albert Einstein, hasta Mooch se llevó una amonestación del profesor por haberse quedado dormido, luego de la clase ya era hora de irnos, caminábamos por un pasillo del primer piso y encontramos un cartel que decía: "UNETE AL EQUIPO DE BALONCESTO DE LA ESCUELA!" y debajo de eso algo representando aquella imagen de "We need YOU"

-Eh Humphrey, no puedo esperar para unirnos al equipo – Dijo Salty emocionado, pero las admisiones empezaban la otra semana, así que decidimos esperar, estábamos caminando en dirección a casa cuando un auto pasa cerca de nosotros, para nuestra sorpresa era Kate

\- ¡¿Kate tiene un coche?! Genial, ahora tienes quien te lleve a donde quieras Humphrey – Bromeó Shakey y a la vez dándome suaves codazos en el brazo

-Que va, que solo somos amigos – Dije alegre, aunque mi propósito no era solo ser su amigo

-Si pero tú ya le has agradado, tienes más oportunidad que cualquiera -

-No quiero alardear pero, ya veremos – Seguimos caminando después cada quien siguió por su camino, entre a mi casa y mi padre estaba sentado viendo televisión, al escuchar cerrar la puerta se levantó para saludarme, al fin y al cabo no nos habíamos visto en todo el día

-Hola hijo, ¿cómo te fue en tu primer día? –Me abrazó seguidamente de sus palabras

-Bien, he conocido a… gente nueva – Dije con un poco de risa en mi tono de voz

-Espero no ocasiones problemas Humphrey – Hablo algo gracioso y cruzando sus brazos

-No lo sé papá – Reí nerviosamente, mi padre me dio una mirada reconfortante

-Es por una chica, ¿no? – Al ver mi expresión de sorpresa se echó a reír – Tranquilo hijo, me recuerdas a mi cuando joven – Él puso su mano mi hombro, muchas veces agradezco tener a los mejores padres de este mundo – Pero por favor, no busques problemas innecesarios, ¿quieres? –

-Lo prometo papá, tienes mi palabra – Nos estrechamos la mano y de ahí nos sentamos a ver televisión, hablando sobre cosas que pueden pasar y que debo evitar, contándome sus historias cuando estaba en el equipo de baloncesto de la secundaria, luego de un rato llego mamá, preparó la cena y tras comer, me despedí de mis padres y me puse un short, dejando al descubierto mi torso proseguí a acostarme, tome mis audífonos, MP3 y empecé a escuchar "Somewhere i Belong" de "Linkin Park", y al paso de algunos minutos me quede profundamente dormido

* * *

 **Bueno quiero avisarles que usare un formato estilo calendario, el siguiente capítulo no puede ser el día siguiente pues puede haber capítulos que no tengan mucha relevancia, les pondré el día y fecha arriba de todo, y por cierto la fecha de este capítulo es la misma que el anterior, por el resultado de este capítulo (no me pareció bueno ni relevante, a decir verdad) es que opte por pensar este nuevo formato, espero que les guste así, nos vemos**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos, disculpen, algo que olvide mencionar es que pueden haber saltos de días en cualquier parte del capítulo, es para evitar que hayan partes del capítulo sin sentido, ya aclarado, disfruten del capitulo**

La Secundaria Jasper

Capítulo 3: Lazos de amistad

 **Viernes 08/04/2016**

 **-¡** Ya es viernes! – Grité alegre, con el fin de semana cerca y mi "cita" con Kate en el parque me emocionaba aún más, estaba llegando a casa felizmente, no había tenido problemas con Garth y Kate accedió a una cita, nada lo podía arruinar, tomé mi teléfono para escribir un rato con Kate, cuando sin previo aviso mi madre cargaba un jarrón recién comprado y chocamos inevitablemente cayendo al suelo y quebrándose

-Hay no… - Mi madre algunas veces parece una niña pequeña con sus cosas más preciadas y con este jarrón ocurrió, sin poder evitarlo empezó a llorar y se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, la culpa me rodeó y me situé a su lado, abrazándola le pedí disculpas y sin pensarlo le dije que tomaría un trabajo de fin de semana para pagarlo, mi madre se contentó un poco y dejo de llorar, al pensar en lo que dije

- _Mierda –_ Me dije a mi mismo, ya mi cita con Kate quedaría arruinada. Tenía dos opciones, salir con Kate este fin de semana y romperle el corazón a mamá o Trabajar el fin de semana para poder pagar el jarrón pero dejar plantada a Kate, era muy difícil de elegir entre cual tomar, decidí sentarme en la sala con el periódico y mientras leía pensaba en como poder hacer ambas cosas, hasta que milagrosamente veo un trabajo que era una guardería ubicada en el mirador del parque, suspire de relajación, ahora necesitaba a alguien que me cubriera mientras estoy con Kate y cuando me necesiten seguir con mi trabajo, un muy elaborado plan como ese no puede fallar y tenía a la persona indicada para cubrirme…

-¡¿Que haga que?! – Mooch grito exaltado haciéndome retirar un poco el teléfono de mi oído

-Es simple, solo tienes que cubrirme mientras estoy con Kate y cuando me necesiten volveré en seguida, y solo será el sábado, ¿qué dices? – Soné tan convincente como pensaba, pero Mooch aún se negaba a usar su fin de semana trabajando – Te daré algo del dinero que me paguen cuando termine el trabajo – Mooch al oír esas palabras acepto rápidamente – _Quería quedarme algo de dinero –_ Pensé en derrota, así que con mi plan preparado me senté en el sofá de la sala y empecé a jugar en mi PS3, lo prefiero más que el PS4 por alguna razón, pero aun así hay algunos juegos que quiero probar, tras un rato mi padre llego y comimos todos juntos, me dirigí al baño, me di una buena ducha, cepille mis dientes y camine hasta mi cuarto cayendo dormido rápidamente, iba a ser un fin de semana

 **Sábado 09/04/2016**

Me desperté temprano en la mañana siendo las nueve, para ir al mirador a tomar el trabajo, me coloque una camiseta negra con un estampado de Linkin Park, unos blue jeans y Converse altas de color negro, baje las escaleras y mis padres estaban aún dormidos, me prepare algo de cereal al terminar lavé el plato y tomé mi skate después de una semana de intentos fallidos en llevármelo a la secundaria, en fin, en camino al mirador llamé a Mooch y me dijo que ya iba en camino, colgué la llamada y cuando llegue logre divisar cuales eran los encargados

-Buenos días, vengo para tomar el trabajo por el fin de semana – Los encargados se miraron entre si y me preguntaron

-¿Estás seguro? Te van a salir canas verdes del estrés – Reí un poco ante su comentario, pero al ver la seriedad en su mirada, asentí en afirmación, ellos me dieron una planilla para hacerme responsable de la seguridad de los niños, en ese momento llegó Mooch, también aceptaron en darle el empleo, nos desearon buena suerte y a la vez dándonos una clase de "delantal" de color gris con azul, después de un rato empezaron a llegar los padres o las madres dejando a nuestro cuidado a sus hijos o hijas, al llegar empezaban a correr por ahí y a jugar, aunque algunos juegos se hacían algo rudos y teníamos que separarlos recibiendo algunas patadas en zonas muy dolorosas o codazos en el rostro, o algunos tomando nuestras cosas de los bolsillos tales como nuestros teléfonos o carteras haciéndonos tener que perseguirlos para recuperar nuestras cosas, por nuestra suerte, el turno de la mañana ya había acabado y se supone que esa era la parte fácil, decidimos ir a un restaurant de comida china, pedimos para llevar algo de Chop Suey y algo de Pollo Agridulce, regresamos al mirador para sentarnos a disfrutar de nuestra comida, luego de un rato de terminar botamos el empaque donde venía la comida, nos sentamos a charlar sobre distintas cosas y sobre chistes haciéndonos reír a carcajadas, sentí como mi teléfono vibraba, era un mensaje de Kate

- _Hola Humphrey, ya estoy de camino al parque_ _;) –_ Suspire al ver su mensaje, de tan solo pensar en ella me hace suspirar, así que le respondí con un " _nos vemos allá ;)_ " le avise a Mooch que se preparara y que si me necesitaban que hiciera la señal, ¿cuál es? Ya verán

-Vaya, ¿siguen enteros y quieren el turno completo? – Nosotros con decisión en nuestros rostros asentimos, los padres y madres no tardaron en llegar y justamente empezaron a llegar los niños y niñas, recibí otro mensaje de Kate

- _Ya estoy aquí, ¿dónde estás?_ – Empecé a sentir la adrenalina, ahora la parte más dura del día, estar en dos lugares a la vez

- _Lo lograre, por mi madre y Kate_ – Pensé haciendo un puño y con mis ojos en llamas, seguí distrayendo a los encargados diciéndole a los niños que ellos tenían caramelos y que les darían si les hacían buenas bromas, buen plan ¿no?, entonces le di mi delantal a Mooch y rápidamente logre divisar donde estaba Kate, me acerque por la espalda y le tape los ojos – ¿Quién soy? – Dije animadamente y tratando de hacer mi voz diferente, ella tomó mis antebrazos haciendo que la abrazara, después de romper el abrazo me senté junto a ella en el banco y así empezamos a platicar sobre cosas graciosas que nos hayan ocurrido en el pasado, y justo cuando iba a decirme algo escucho la señal de Mooch, era el haciendo de pajarito en el bosque, si fue lo único que se me ocurrió, así que ahora, la excusa

-¡Auch! Ay! Duele, ¡me dio un calambre en la pierna! – Kate empezó a reír por mi reacción así que esa excusa fue buena, por el momento – Espérame aquí un momento, voy a dar una vuelta y regreso – Ella asintió aun riéndose un poco y cuando no me estaba mirando eché a correr hasta el mirador, Mooch me dio el delantal nuevamente

-¡¿Dónde estabas Humphrey?! ¡Los niños se han vuelto en nuestra contra! – El encargado tenía el cabello revuelto y un pequeño tic nervioso en el ojo, creo que me pase un poco con lo de hacerles bromas

-Estaba trayendo a este niño, es que se quería escapar – Tomé a un niño que pasaba cerca y lo puse frente a mi

-¿Quién es usted? – El chico me miro confundido

Reí nerviosamente frente a el – Que gracioso, ve a jugar – Le di unas palmadas en la espalda y se fue del lugar – _Estuvo cerca_ –Pensé, aun mi plan seguía en pie

-Está bien, ven y ayúdame con estos endemoniados –

-De acuerdo – El encargado volteó y continuó evitando las bromas de los niños, regresé mi mirada hasta donde Kate, se veía aburrida – _Debo hacer algo…_ \- Empecé a mirar a mi alrededor y vi a alguien con un disfraz de oso vendiendo globos – ¡ _Ya se! –_ Corrí hasta el rápidamente – ¡Oiga, señor! –

-¿Qué sucede? – El hombre volteo a verme al llamar su atención

-Necesito que me haga un favor, es que estoy trabajando y tengo una cita ahora mismo, ¿podría entretener a esos niños mientras no estoy? – El hombre se me quedo mirando, asi que acepto pero

-Tu sabes que ahora la fuerza del hombre es el dinero, así que… - Extendió su mano al terminar la frase, más de mi dinero desperdiciado

-Está bien, tenga veinticinco dólares, y recuerde me llamo Humphrey – El hombre satisfecho camino hasta el mirador empezando a entretener a los niños, ahora podía concentrarme en Kate, rápidamente volví hasta donde ella estaba – Hola, disculpa la demora, es que me encontré con unos amigos y me detuvieron hablando de varias cosas –

-Ya veo – Sonaba algo aburrida, tenía que hacer algo, y rápido

-¿Qué tal si vamos a los columpios? _¿A los columpio, en serio? –_ Me dije a mi mismo, pero al parecer a Kate le agradaba la idea, caminamos hasta ellos y nos sentamos uno en cada uno, pero ella parecía algo apenada – ¿Que pasa Kate, te sientes bien? –

-Sí, es solo que… - Le di una mirada de confianza, ella tomó aire para decir lo siguiente – No sé cómo columpiarme – Yo estaba a punto de reír, pero su mirada se tornó algo apenada

-Ven, te columpio – Me situé tras ella y empecé a columpiarla, primero poco a poco y ella me pedía que más alto, hasta que note que empezó a asustarse y no podía pararla, le dije que saltara y confiando en mi así lo hizo logrando atraparla pero caímos sobre el pasto, yo en el suelo y ella sobre mi mirando de cerca mis ojos azules y yo sus ojos ámbar, reímos ambos divertidos pero al quedarnos en esa posición nos fuimos acercando poco a poco, podía sentir su respiración en mis labios y cerramos los ojos, estábamos por darnos un beso, hasta que volví a escuchar la señal de Mooch – ¡ _Maldita sea Mooch!_ – Casi nunca me enojo con ellos, pero cuando lo hago es siempre por algo importante y, justamente, lo era, abrí mis ojos viéndola a ella, se veía tan hermosa pero tenía que inventarme algo – ¡Eh! ¡Tienes un insecto en la espalda! _Definitivamente, la peor excusa hasta ahora_ – Ella abrió los ojos y pegó un grito de terror, nos levantamos e hice un ademan de habérselo quitado de encima, volví a escuchar la señal de Mooch – Espérame, voy a traerte algo –

-Está bien, pero por favor, no tardes tanto esta vez – Asentí y corrí otra vez hasta el mirador, al parecer el hombre vestido de oso había salido corriendo debido a que los niños lo estaban jalando en todas direcciones, así que sin que los encargados lo notaran regrese a mi lugar

-Humphrey, me alegra que te encuentres bien, ¿y tú traje de oso? – Un encargado me pregunto, le dije que lo había regresado puesto que era prestado para distraer a los niños, así fue la tarde, ir con Kate y luego al mirador, así sucesivamente, hasta que

-Ya casi acaba el turno, lo voy a conseguir – Me dije a mi mismo, hasta que cuando me di vuelta ahí estaba Kate con los brazos cruzados – _Mierda, ahora si estoy jodido –_

-¿Que estas haciendo? – Su expresión de seriedad me dejo helado, de mi boca solo salían balbuceos sin sentido, creo que era hora de decirle la verdad y así proceder a contarle por qué tome el trabajo y estaba queriendo hacer ambas cosas a la vez

-No quería decepcionar a mi madre y a la vez no debía dejarte plantada, espero y me disculpes – Baje mi cabeza avergonzado pues cuando debía demostrarle que nuestra amistad vale bastante para mí, le mentí

Ella dejo su rostro de seriedad para mirarme con algo de compasión – Veo que hacer dos cosas a la vez no te va bien – Bromeó un poco, pero rápidamente dijo – Pero si tenías que trabajar me lo hubieras dicho, no porque me cancelas una vez te odiare – Me abrazo para confortarme, le regrese el abrazo agradeciéndole y así ella espero a que terminara mi turno y me pagaran el día, nos pagaron a ambos el trabajo y al parecer ya tenía suficiente dinero para el jarrón y como nos pagaron a ambos me quedo algo de dinero, así que con el dinero que me quedo fuimos a un restaurant a comer, el tiempo paso rápido en nuestra velada, ella me llevo en su auto hasta mi casa, en el trayecto le envié un mensaje a Mooch

- _Gracias Mooch, eres un gran amigo c: -_ El me agradeció por el cumplido, luego llegamos a mi casa y antes de bajarme del auto

-Gracias por la velada Humphrey – Se me acerco y me dio un beso en la mejilla, y sé que pronto se me presentara otra oportunidad como en el parque, estoy seguro - Nos vemos el Lunes – Ya fuera del auto y con el jarrón nuevo en mano vi cómo se alejaba, entre a casa y sorprendí a mamá con el jarrón, lo puso como centro de mesa y me abrazo fuertemente agradeciéndome y yo, sonriente, pues al final todo salió bien, mi madre está feliz y Kate y yo fortalecimos nuestros Lazos de Amistad

 **Bueno esto es todo, quisiera que me digan en los reviews que les parece este nuevo formato de fechas, nos vemos**


	5. Chapter 5

La Secundaria Jasper

Capítulo 4: Admisiones y ¿un nuevo amigo?

 **Martes 12/04/2016**

Era de noche y yo estaba realizando una actividad que se supone, es para mañana, pero claro al paso más lento puesto que estaba chateando con Kate, trataba sobre la Revolución Industrial, no sé por qué pero de alguna manera este tema se me hace bastante interesante y gracias a eso se me hizo rápido el terminar, concentrándome así en mi conversación con Kate

- _Oye Humphrey, ¿te unirás al equipo de Basquetbol? –_ El texto de Kate me recordó las admisiones para el equipo iniciaban mañana

- _Pues sí, por poco se me olvidaba y tú, ¿te unirás a algún equipo? Has de ser buena para los deportes –_

- _Aunque no lo creas, ni tanto, lo mío son los exámenes, en los deportes me va fatal –_

-¿ _En serio? Me pareciste atlética a primera vista, deberías probar con el equipo de Voleibol –_ Tras mi mensaje tardó unos cuantos minutos en responder

 _-No lo creo, ya te dije que no se me dan bien los deportes, además sería el hazmerreír de los demás_

 _-Tranquila, te prometo que todo saldrá bien, estaré allí para apoyarte –_

 _-¿Lo harás? ¡Muchas gracias Humphrey! –_ Luego de un largo rato de conversación empezamos a decaer por el sueño, nos despedimos y camine hasta mi cama, con el tacto de la suave almohada quedé profundamente dormido

 **Miércoles 13/04/2016**

Después de una pequeña charla con mi madre, logre convencerla de dejarme llevar el skate por fin puedo llevarlo hasta la secundaria, tras un trayecto más corto llegue y tomando mi skate con una mano me adentre en el lugar, en un pasillo frente a unos casilleros estaba el grupo de Garth y entre ellos logre reconocer a Candu por sus moretones en él rostro y a los dos que estaban con él en la entrada de la institución aquella vez, pero al cuarto estaba de espaldas y no lo pude reconocer, sin tomar mayor importancia al asunto subí las escaleras hasta el segundo piso llegando a mi casillero, lo abrí y guardé mi skate, tomé mi horario y decía Psicología, este salón se encontraba en el primer piso así que rumbo al aula choque con un chico de cabello gris oscuro llegándole hasta los hombros, vestía una camiseta de Nirvana junto a unos jeans negros y unas Air Jordan blancas, y su alta estatura era lo que le destacaba, además de ser un estudiante de primer año.

-¿Uh? – El chico volteó al momento – Ten cuidado, podrías llamar la atención de personas equivocadas – Me habló con un tono amable, el cual me resultó bastante extraño

-Emm… ¿Gracias? – Respondí realmente sin saber que decir

Ambos entramos al salón de clases, me di cuenta que ninguno de mis amigos estaban en esta clase conmigo, ni siquiera Kate.

-Oye, ¿has sido tú el que hizo que Garth fuese a la oficina del director? – El mismo chico con el que topé se sentó a mi lado, haciéndome esa pregunta con un tono de voz calmado.

-Por desgracia, si – Lo miré algo extrañado de nuevo, su tono de voz no me pareció acorde a lo que me dijo – No quiero problemas innecesarios

-Ya veo – Sonrió levemente al oír mis palabras, y se quedó en silencio unos minutos – Oh, disculpa, mi nombre es Hutch – Me extendió su mano.

-Me llamo Humphrey, un placer – Estreché su mano al terminar de presentarme, y en ese momento ingresó al aula la profesora

-Buenos días jóvenes, mi nombre es Erika Blossom su profesora de Psicología – Nos observó a todos, pero mantuvo su mirada sobre Hutch y yo

-Espero que no habléis mucho en mi clase, ustedes dos – La miré sorprendido, no sabía a qué se refería – Si, me refiero a ustedes, tienen gustos en común ustedes dos, tales como la música y el deporte… Basquetbol ¿cierto? – Me sorprendió lo que supo de mí en ese momento – Creo que pueden llevarse bien, pues tú – Me señaló – Eres una persona alegre y divertida, mientras que tu compañero es algo serio y reservado –

Todo el salón de clase se quedó en silencio, atónitos por lo que la profesora descubrió de mi sin siquiera conocerme.

-Bueno, no nos entretengamos demasiado, empecemos con la clase – Esto seguía pareciéndome muy extraño pero no le tomé gran importancia después de un rato, la clase terminó antes de que me diera cuenta.

-¡Hey! – Antes de salir del aula, Hutch se acercó a mi lado – Que extraño lo que sucedió con la profesora, ¿No crees? –

-Demasiado extraño para mi en verdad, pero a fin de cuentas es amigable y divertida – Sonreí

-Y tanto, ¿crees que ella sea psíquica o algo así? – Me dijo con un tono de voz bastante curioso mientras caminábamos.

-Nah, no creo en ese tipo de cosas Hutch, ¿Tú si? – Lo miré extrañado, por tercera vez

-Bueno, no soy totalmente escéptico, pero tampoco digo que eso no exista – Se cruzó de brazos

-Puede que tengas ra- - Sin darme cuenta, choqué contra alguien…

-¿¡Tú otra vez!? – Era Garth, que maravilla

-Hoolaa Garth, ¿Qué tal estás? – Sonreí con algo de nerviosismo

-Muy bien, ahora que no hay nadie cerca puedo apalearte como se debe – Sonrió maléficamente mientras tronaba los dedos de sus manos, pero Hutch se interpuso entre ambos

-Ni siquiera lo pienses, Garth – La mirada de Hutch hacia Garth era de total seriedad, Garth le frunció el ceño junto a una sonrisa burlona

-Quítate de en medio – Candu se acercó al lado de Garth, pero este mismo lo detuvo

-Olvídalo, después nos encargaremos de Humphrey, y en cuanto a ti – Se acercó al rostro de Hutch – No interfieras en mis asuntos, ¿De acuerdo? – Hutch solo lo miró con frialdad y rudeza, después de unos segundos, Garth y Candu se fueron

\- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo es que Garth pasó de largo de ti? – Dije lleno de impresión e intriga, pero Hutch se quedó en silencio unos segundos

\- Digamos que éramos amigos… - Mi rostro se tornó aún mas de sorpresa, y un poco de miedo – No te preocupes, tal y como dije, éramos amigos –

-Vale vale, entiendo – Sonreí, incluso con un poco de nervios, tomé mi celular y vi que ya habían empezado las admisiones… Hace treinta minutos – ¡No puede ser!

\- ¿Que sucede? – Preguntó Hutch

\- ¡Las admisiones para el equipo de Basquetbol ya empezaron, y voy tarde! –

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¡Yo también voy tarde! – Expresó con el mismo nivel de preocupación que yo

\- ¿También te unirás? – Lo miré con algo de sorpresa y alegría

\- Por supuesto que sí – Rio un poco mientras veía mi expresión, nos quedamos hablando unos segundos hasta que recordamos que teníamos que ir a las admisiones corriendo, después de unos minutos logramos llegar hasta las canchas de Basquetbol de la secundaria

\- Fiu… Llegamos al fin – Mi voz se entrecortaba por mis cansados jadeos, el entrenador nos vio y se nos acercó, no parecía muy contento

\- ¿Ustedes son Humphrey y Hutch, cierto? – Habló en un tono bastante serio y sombrío

\- S-si – Dijimos al unísono, el entrenador soltó su libreta y nos tomó de la cabeza a ambos

\- La próxima vez que se atrevan a irrespetar mi horario, los veré dar diez vueltas a la secundaria, ¿De acuerdo? – Cada vez que hablaba su voz se ponía poco a poco furiosa, y nos apretaba con fuerza de la cabeza

\- ¡Si señor! – Intentamos no sonar adoloridos con nuestra respuesta, inmediatamente nos soltó

\- Está bien… Vayan a cambiarse – Tomó su libreta y volvió con el equipo, mientras nosotros íbamos a los vestidores con un pequeño gran dolor de cabeza, tras unos momentos volvimos con el equipo – De acuerdo señoritas, aquí están otros aspirantes a nuestro equipo, los cuales empezaron con el desgraciado pie izquierdo – Nos miró con un poco de enojo – Bueno, ¿A que esperan? ¡A presentarse!

\- Oh, sí, mi nombre es Humphrey y soy del primer año aquí en la secundaria – Me presenté bastante animado a pesar de la mirada del entrenador

\- Soy Hutch, igualmente soy estudiante de primer año – Hutch en cambio se presentó con más seriedad

\- Muy bien, ahora demuestren lo que tienen, señoritas – El entrenador llamó a dos integrantes del equipo – Humphrey y Hutch sabrán la Garra que se necesita para entrar a este equipo, ¿no es así? Claws y Scar? – Se acercaron un chico y una chica, se veían mayores que nosotros

\- ¿Este equipo no es para hombres? – Pregunté extrañado al ver a la chica

\- No pienses que porque es chica no puede patearte el trasero, Humphrey – Dijo el entrenador, algo burlón, seguidamente se acercó al centro de la cancha donde estábamos – De acuerdo señoritas, así es la cosa, jugaran a media cancha, el primero que enceste diez veces el balón gana, si Humphrey y Hutch ganan entran al equipo, sino suerte para el próximo año – Rio entre dientes, sacó una moneda de su bolsillo y le preguntó a Scar si cara o sello, decidieron por sello, el entrenador lanzó la moneda y al caer al suelo era cara, empezábamos nosotros - ¡Que empiece el partido! – El entrenador fue a sentarse junto con los demás nuevos integrantes del equipo y le arrojó el balón a Hutch

\- ¿Listos para perder? – Se burló Claws

\- Nunca lo haremos – Contestó Hutch, sonó el silbato del entrenador indicando que empezará el partido, nos movíamos con poca fluidez, la habilidad de Claws y Scar era muy buena a la par de su condición física, su expresión era de total seriedad, y sus jugadas eran casi prolijas, parecían expertos.

Los minutos pasaban y nosotros apenas llevábamos cuatro canastas y ellos ya tenían siete, las esperanzas de Hutch y mías disminuían, hasta que escuchamos el silbato del entrenador.

\- ¡Un descanso muchachos! – En su reloj, puso su temporizador a cinco minutos, Hutch y yo nos sentamos un poco alejados, al igual que Scar y Claws

\- Humphrey, estoy empezando a dudar que podamos ganar esto – Dijo Hutch mientras secaba su sudor con una toalla, lo miré algo desalentado, miré por su hombro a Scar y Claws viéndonos mientras reían, y también pude divisar a Kate viéndome un poco preocupada, apreté mis dientes y lo miré decidido

\- Hutch, no podemos dejar que nos ganen, ¡nosotros nacimos para jugar! – Levantó la mirada hacia mí - ¿O es que quieres ver por todo este año en la secundaria que ellos dos y el resto del equipo se burlen de ambos? No sé tú pero a mí no me gustan mucho las burlas –

\- ¡Ni a mí! – Se puso de píe, en sus ojos se veía como una pequeña llama de coraje

\- A eso se refería el entrenador, ¡a tener Garra! – Mis intentos de motivar a Hutch estaban surtiendo efecto

\- ¡Así es! ¡Vamos a ganar esto Humphrey! - Me miró con total seguridad y fiereza en su rostro, el entrenador indicó que siguiera el partido, esta vez Claws tenían el balón.

Hutch se acercó rápidamente a ella, pero antes de arrebatarle el balón se lo pasó a Scar, logré interceptar el pase y me acerqué a la canasta anotando otro punto.

\- ¡Muy bien Humphrey! – Celebró Hutch, continuamos jugando, evitábamos a toda costa que ellos siguieran anotando, interceptando cada tiro directo, cada pase, Hutch y yo estábamos decididos a ganar.

Luego de varios minutos nosotros llevábamos nueve canastas y ellos ocho, ni el entrenador ni el equipo podía creer lo que sucedía, es como si una llama se hubiese encendido en nosotros dos, pero cuando fui a anotar la última canasta, Scar me tacleó como si jugáramos futbol americano, y caí al suelo totalmente adolorido, esa falta era muy evidente y el entrenador indicó que teníamos un tiro libre.

\- ¡Humphrey! – Se acercaron Hutch y Kate- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó él

\- No… Me duele mi hombro derecho – Dije mientras me tomaba del mismo hombro – Tienes que lanzar ese tiro libre tú, Hutch

\- ¿Qué? N-no, yo no sirvo para tiros libres Humphrey – Me miró algo asustado

\- ¿De qué hablas? Mira como hemos jugado hasta ahora, ¿Estamos a una canasta de ganar y te vas a acobardar ahora? – Me levanté con ayuda de Kate y Hutch

\- Pero, ¿y si fallo? – Su mirada se veía aún asustada

\- No lo harás, sé que puedes hacerlo, Hutch – Lo miré decidido y con una sonrisa en mi rostro

\- Bueno, ¿van a lanzar ese tiro o qué? – Scar preguntó irritado, fui a sentarse en las gradas junto a Kate, observando a Hutch, listo para ese tiro libre, su respiración se tornaba poco a poco calmada, aunque su corazón latía con rapidez, su nerviosismo se peleaba internamente con su serenidad, su única oportunidad de entrar al equipo y la mía estaba en sus manos, no podía fallar ahora, dio una última mirada hacia mí, le sonreí y asentí con seguridad, pasó su mirada al balón y por ultimo a la canasta, levantó sus manos sobre su cabeza listo para realizar el tiro, dio un salto y lanzó el balón, su respiración se detuvo, al igual que la de todos los presentes, observando expectantes el recorrido del balón a la canasta, esos segundos se hicieron eternos y entonces…

\- ¡Sí! – Me levanté del asiento al igual que Kate y una parte del equipo también se levantaron emocionados a celebrar el acierto del tiro libre de Hutch, este se quedó paralizado de la emoción al ver como anotó la última canasta, me acerqué y lo abracé con mi brazo sano - ¡Bien hecho Hutch, estamos en el equipo! – Empecé a reír de la alegría, Hutch salió de su trance y me abrazó de igual manera, y esa parte del equipo se acercó a felicitarnos con mucha alegría, Kate me abrazó con fuerza

\- ¡Lo lograste Humphrey, felicitaciones! – Su sonrisa se veía hermosa, aunque me sentía un poco adolorido por ese abrazo tan fuerte

\- Me alegra que hayas venido Kate, y no solo fui yo, Hutch y yo lo logramos, juntos – Miré a Hutch y este sonrió

\- Umm… - El entrenador miró a Scar y Claws, ambos se veían muy asustados – Dos vueltas a la secundaria, y estoy siendo generoso – Se quedaron atónitos ante el "pequeño" castigo del entrenador - ¿Qué esperan? ¿Quieren que suba ese castigo? ¡Corran ya! – Ambos asintieron y empezaron a correr, pero a mitad del recorrido se encontraron con Garth y Candu

\- No puedo creer que hayan fallado de una manera tan estúpida – Garth los tomó del cuello

\- Garth… Lo sentimos, no pensábamos que… Jugaban tan bien – Claws habló con dificultad, entonces Garth los soltó

\- Agh… Para la próxima vez que piensen que puedan hacer algo, piensen dos veces antes de hacerlo, idiotas –

\- ¿Y porque no te encargas tú de él? – Chilló Scar

\- Porque no tengo necesidad de ensuciarme las manos con un inútil como él otra vez, tengo… Un as bajo la manga – Se fue junto a Candu mientras reía levemente, dejando allí a Scar y Claws.


End file.
